emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02663
}} is the 2,665th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 9 March, 2000. Plot Part 1 Bernice walks out reading a magazine. Marlon sneaks up and comments on the lack of 'George Clooneys'. She notices that she has offended Marlon and so changes the subject asking him what he will be putting on the menu tonight. Before Marlon could finish, Bernice tells him that he is a culinary king and leaves. Marlon notices a young man walking up the road and tells him that if he was ten seconds earlier, that he would have disapproved of Bernices theory. He looks confused so Marlon directs him to Kathy’s Diner. Andy and Robert are getting ready for school. They argue about how Robert wants to work with computers and he sarcastically apologies for being a disappointment to his parents. Robert thinks that there is no money or intelligence with farming and shouts out to Andy, 'That's probably why you want to devote your life to farming!' Andy loses his temper and lashes out on Robert. Jack splits the pair of them up and is offended to hear Robert's comments about how poorly paid farming I, sayings: 'I want to make something of my life'. He then makes sharp digs about how he has a real family and Andy doesn't. Sarah raises her voice and informs them that she has had a letter off the solicitor which states that the appointment is finalised, and that they have to go and see a judge about Andy's adoption. The mystery man walks into the Diner and introduces himself as Carlos from the agency. Kathy is surprised that he hasn't got a Spanish accent and gazes at him. She is embarrassed by her earlier comment, and tells him that she will show him round where he will be working. 'You’re the boss' Carlos says, 'That's true' she replies. Butch finds Lisa at a hut. Lisa apologies to Butch about her comments before, and says that she loves him like he was her own son. Butch knows that Zak loves her but she isn't quite so sure. Butch wishes that they could sort out their problems and says 'you've shown me more friendship and love than Nellie ever did or could'. Back at the Woolpack, Diane tries to clean the tables. Bernice suggests to Diane to wear glasses. Diane says that she's grateful that everything is hazy because what stares at her in the mirror is a beautiful young lass. Bernice tells her to straighten her wig! Kathy introduces Carlos to Sarah as the new chef. Sarah storms off into the kitchen and Kathy tries to explain that she needed someone who was qualified but still needs a waitress. Sarah is horrified by Kathy’s prompt action and abruptly leaves. Sarah runs off to Farrers Barn, and tells Richie she is upset by how Kathy handled it: 'I should be doing something with my life'. Richie points out that the Diner is a good place to meet during the day and persuades Sarah to stay on. At Home Farm Frankie makes Zoe breakfast, whilst Terry makes Claudia a coffee in an effort to get in her good books. Zoe comes down but is ordered to go back upstairs to have breakfast in bed by Frankie. Diane unashamedly flirts with Carlos in the Diner, and can't believe that Kathy had rung an agency and got him! Sarah walks in to say that she acted a bit hastily and she would like to take up the offer. Kathy apologies about being underhand and offers the rest of the day off. Sarah turns down her offer and walks into the kitchen. Carlos doesn't want to cause any trouble, but Diane overhears and says 'then get out of my sight before these palpitations turn into something more serious!' Back at the office, Scott packs up when the phone rings and Richie answers it. He arranges to meet someone in ten minutes and leaves. Inquisitively, Scott dials 1471 on the phone to find out who rang. Mandy arrives to see Lisa upset, who tells her that she's left Zak because of Nellie. Mandy can't believe it and rushes off to give him a piece of her mind. Scott arrives at Home Farm in taxi and confronts Chris and Richie. Scott learns of the new business deal with Chris and feels hurt and betrayed by Richie. He tries to reason with Scott saying that they would have gone under without a fresh injection of capital. Terry consequently throws Scott out by Chris's orders making Richie feel uneasy. Part 2 Back at The Woolpack, Viv, Bernice and Diane discuss Carlos when Marlon clicks on who Carlos is. Viv makes her excuses and leaves for the Diner. Butch tries a tactical approach to Zak about Lisa. Zak agrees with him and is just about to go to see Nellie and tell her there is no future in them when Mandy walks in and shouts abuse at Zak. Viv is served lunch by Sarah at the Diner. She wants to speak to the chef to compliment him on his food. She refers to Sarah as 'Waitress', wanting to see the chef. Carlos appears and Viv flirtatiously compliments him: 'is it true what they say about Latin men?' Meanwhile, Marlon’s jealously gets the better of him when he complains about the food and drink to Carlos. Kathy points out that it is not the food that he's got a problem with, it's him. At The Woolpack, Mandy and Paddy embrace each other and Paddy tells Mandy that he's missed her. At the farm Jack walks in the lounge to find Robert playing on his computer. Jack wants to talk. Back at The Woolpack, Bernice comments on her mum's lack of cleaning skills. Kathy suggests placing an advert in the shop but Bernice thinks that will offend her. Butch talks to Mandy whilst Paddy gets the drinks. Mandy apologises to Butch about the incident before. Butch talks about their marriage and how it is so much better with Emily because she is the right person. Mandy comments, 'You're a sensitive little soul aren't you!' At the bar, Diane comments on how Carlos is so lovely and how he would pull in trade for Kathy. 'I'd rather be doing shifts alongside the Spaniard'. Kathy rises to the opportunity and offers her a job! Back at the Sugden's, Jack talks to Robert about carrying on with the farming as it's a family tradition. Jack tells him that they are a family and they have to stick together and work as a team for Andy's sake to show the court that they are a happy family. Robert takes offence and shouts at Jack to leave the farm all to him. Jack doesn't understand why Rob is so rude all the time. Robert accuses him of being a slave driver: 'no wonder, when he's part of the family, you'll have your own little unpaid farmhand... more cheap labour for you to exploit just like mum says.' Jack lashes out in temper and hits him on the face. Robert gets up and runs off. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday